hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Kitchen Knife
The Kitchen Knife (in Hitman: Absolution, known simply as the Knife) is a melee weapon found in the Hitman games. It can be used for close-quarter combat and stealth kills. In Hitman: Blood Money and Hitman: Absolution, it can also be used as a throwing weapon. There are four variants of a close quarters kill using the Knife: slicing the target's throat, repeatedly stabbing the target's back, stabbing the victim in the skull, or stabbing the victim in the Carotid artery. Description Gameplay-wise, it has exactly the same move-set as other short-bladed weapons, such as the Pentagon knife and the Oyabun knife, including stabbing and throat slitting. It may come in handy since it is availabe in most levels that have a kitchen. In Hitman: Contracts, it gains additional animations for stealth kills. You can use kitchen knife to get rid of small animals without wasting your ammo. Locations ''Hitman: Codename 47 *'The Massacre at Cheung Chau Fish Restaurant' - Can be found in the kitchen of the restaurant. This knife is bugged, and if holstered, will vanish entirely. *'The Lee Hong Assassination' - Can be found in the kitchen. *'Traditions of the Trade' - Found in the kitchen. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin *'The Gontranno Sanctuary' - Inside the parcel that you find. *'Anathema' - In the kitchen. *'Invitation to a Party' - Found in the lower levels of the building where the chef is. *'Tracking Hayamoto' - In the room where the fugu fish resides. Hitman: Contracts *'Asylum Aftermath' - Found on a patient butchering a 48 clone and on the second floor. *'The Meat King's Party' - Found almost everywhere. *'Rendezvous in Rotterdam' - Various places in the basement. *'Deadly Cargo' - In the galley of the ship and the kitchen in the police station. *'Traditions of the Trade' - Stuck in the wall at the murder scene in room 109. *'The Seafood Massacre' - Either with the chef in the kitchen or nearby him. *'The Lee Hong Assassination' - Used by a chef in the kitchen. Hitman: Blood Money *'Death of a Showman' - In the room with two gangsters snorting cocaine, stuck on the closet door. *'A Vintage Year' - In the first floor kitchen of the Hacienda. *'A New Life' - In the kitchen of the target's house. Multiple people patrol this area. *'The Murder of Crows' - The cook in the kitchen of the Blues Oyster and the Latin Fever carries one. *'You Better Watch Out…' - In the party floor's kitchen. A drunk man dressed as Santa Claus and a guard pass by the area. There are multiple knives there. *'Death on the Mississippi' - Restaurant Deck, in the kitchen with the cake for Muldoon. *'Amendment XXV' - In the East Wing's kitchen. The knife is found on the counter. *'Requiem' - In the tool shed, southeast of the church. Hitman: Absolution *'A Personal Contract' - In the kitchen. *'The King of Chinatown' - In previews, various cooks are seen carrying some sort of knives. 47 is also seen carrying one in a screenshot. *'Run For Your Life''' - In the "The Art of the Kill" trailer, inside the Harold Washington Library, 47 is seen countering a police officer with a gun, then plunging a kitchen knife into the mans neck before violently withdrawing it. Seen in the hippies' apartment. Gallery Kitchen knife1.jpg Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Hitman: Contracts weapons Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Throwable weapons